enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Tsardom of Serbiaball
Serbian: Tsardom Srbijelopta|founded = May 14, 2002|image = PastaSerb.jpg|caption = Remove Kosovo, Remove Communists|government = Absolutionist Monarchy with elements of a republic|personality = Happy, co-operative|language = Official Serbian (Serbo-Croatian) ---- Co-official English ---- Taught by local institutions * Balkan Romani * Czech * Greek * Italian * Gheg * Bulgarian * Arabic * Tigrinya * Somali * Hungarian|type = Cyrillic|capital = Belgradeball|affiliation = Balkan Allianceball (Remove Kebab Alliance)|religion = Orthodox Christianity (State Religion; Not Enforced) Islam (Minority) Roman Catholicism (Minority) Atheism/Agnosticism (Minority)|friends = Another Orthodox Minecraft server, није комичар Fellow Christian monarchy али, мој бренд је бољи! Kebab Removing Brother, Удаление кебаб Гвртская Fellow Kebab Remover, Добар монголски My Lakȟóta Native American Kola Friend, Уклоните Ојибвас! Business Partner, ханты-манси - от меня Christians yay! Chocolate supplier. I NEED MORE SWISS CHOCOLATE PLOX!!! Caucasus friend! Trading Partners! Hispanic Friends|enemies = [[Yemenball|'GENOCIDE PERPETRATOR! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB!']] [[Libyaball|'COMMIE KEBAB! ISLAMISM+SOCIALISM=BAT**** CRAZY']]|likes = Kosovo being Serbia|hates = Kosovo being Albania or independent|intospace = Yes of learning missiles to bomb kebabs|bork = Kosovo je Srbija Kosovo je Srbija/Remove Kebab Remove Kebab|status = Alive|notes = KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!|name = Tsardom of Serbiaball|font-size = 250px|onlypredecessor = W:C:Polandball:Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Srpska Republic|predecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|food = Vodka}} , also spelt as the Czardom of Serbiaball or the Tzardom of Serbiaball, alternatively (not official) called the Serbian Empireball or more correctly the Second Serbian Empireball but commonly known as Serbiaball, is a kebab-removing countryball located in the Balkans, the mainland encompasses what was formerly Serbia, Kosovo, Athos Mountain, Parts of Srpska in what was formerly Bosnia and Herzegovina, Eastern Constantinople (A.K.A. Eastern Istanbul) and all of Montenegro. Colonies of Serbia locate in Parts of the former Sudanese Republic and the Eritrean Nation and what was previously occupied by Australia as the overseas territory of Heard Island and the McDonald Islands. In total, the nation of Serbia occupies 124,170 kilometres (77,155.7 miles). Its GDP is $3.804 Trillion (720.182 Million Ω, 22.508 Billion ß), they use the Srpski Srebrni ß ($169) and the Srpski Zlato Ω ($5,282). Serbia uses the type E plug outlet and drives on the right side of the road. Serbia has a population of 8,113,121, not including the autonomous areas, and 18,040,693 total in all territories. The Serbian military has 6,089,269 active personnel although the conscripted are usually allowed to stay home in peacetime and non-major wars and 1,715,276 volunteers currently guard the borders and join non-major wars, mainly joining for the 30 Ω salary. The time zone in Serbia is notoriously awkward, it is: GMT + 1 hour and 15 minutes in the mainland; GMT + 2 hours and 20 minutes in Mainland Vrhpeška, the Dahlak Peninsula, and the Hanish Islands; GMT + 2 hours and 25 minutes in Socotra, it's surrounding islets and the city of Rada'a. Illogically Serbian Ostrvo Heard follows Belgrade Time, despite being closer to the Australian Continent. History Pre-2002 Serbia was born as the Migrants from the South (Prehistoric Europeans), then became Illyriaball, SPQRball, Slavsball, Principality of Serbiaball (medieval), Kingdom of Diocleaball, Kingdom of Serbiaball (medieval), Serbian Empireball, Moravian Serbiaball, Principality of Serbiaball, Austrian Empireball, Ottoman Empireball, Austria-Hungaryball, Kingdom of Serbiaball, Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Government of National Salvationball, Yugoslaviaball (SR Serbiaball) and Serbia and Montenegroball. Founding He was founded when the monarchists won the 2002 elections and Northern Macedonia, invaded Kosovo and after a referendum, the Srpska Republic and Sarajevo joined. In 2013 they opened relations with the Komi Kingdomball. Now he is the popular vacation destination of Europe. In 2017 Belgrade won the most beautiful city in Europe award. Treaty of Dojran Lake In 2022 they ceded Macedonia to Greco-Italia in the Treaty of Dojran Lake. In return, Serbia was given the highly Serb Mount Athos. Involvement in the Yemeni War During the Yemeni War, they created the Red Tunnel connecting Eritrea and Yemen and a quick train ride or ferry to Vrhpeška, an overseas desert city of Serbia. This radically increased the population to 1.47 Million and a carrying capacity of 102.01 Million, making it the largest city in the region. Involvement in the Great European War In 2024 the sale of Vojvodina to Austria occurred however, this was soon annulled when The Great European War began. This would cause Serbia to move the capital to Niš (although it was removed following the war). Serbia would suffer many losses in this war due to Legionary Romania and SR Croatia's incompetence and the low morale of Serbian Conscripts. As a result of the Treaty of Bern, Serbia lost Zapadna Srpska and was forced to renounce all claims to Vojvodina. The treaty sent millions of Serbian refugees and a patriotic attitude among the people. After Austria fell, Serbia annexed Vojvodina. Treaty of Niš The Treaty of Niš was a treaty signed on June 27th, 2025, by Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article I Legionary Romaniaball, the Tsardom of Serbiaball, and the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball shall temporary ally until the end of the Great European War. Article II All SR Croatian troops will fight on the battlefield for Serbia and Romania. In return, Serbia and Romania shall help the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball over Croatia. Article III All Serbian-occupied Croatian lands shall be given to the Socialist Republic of Croatiaball. Article IV The Socialist Republic of Croatiaball cannot fund any Socialist rebellions in Europe. Seperatism in Serbia Ever since the creation of the state, there have been separatists. Mainly Kosovars in the beginning, however, most fled to Albania within the first year of creation. A long term problem was Hungarian separatism, especially in Banat. Vojvodina relatively high levels of autonomy, however, Austrians hired mercenaries to revolt. After the collapse of Austria, Hungarians flocked to Hungary before the Slovak Empire annexed it. Separatism is very low in Serbia nowadays. Major Cities Economy The Economy of Serbia is mainly textile, tourism, gambling and banking based. Serbian sheep are extremely fluffy bred creating a huge wool trade. Tourism from Serbia's enemies almost paradoxically is beneficial for they must pay 5Ω a day for their stay. Serbia has converted many abandoned houses into casinos mainly attracting Europeans and Asians, with 2,197 casinos in all the government makes quite a profit from foreign gambling. Banking is very successful as international corporations have headquarters in Belgrade or Niš, the interest rate is 3.92% per month. Serbia has many investments in Hong Kong, especially the Pearl Hotel. Prices double every 726 years. Geography Geographically, Serbia is located in Eastern Europe and borders the Agean Sea, Mediterranean Sea, and Dojran Lake. The borders are mainly filled with plains and farmland. Due to this similar land, the ethnic makeup is very homogenous at 99% Serbian and almost the entire population being of Serbo-Croatian descent, records put Gheg peoples at 240,005, in the small Gheg Serbian city of Rruga Grucise. However, the overseas colony of Vrhpeška has several minorities, namely the Arabs, Soqotris and Africans. Climate Serbia's climate is very similar at an average of 32.5 Cº in the summer and 0.43 Cº in the winter. Relations VISA Policies of Serbia Friends * Komi Kingdomball - My first friend! Fellow Orthodox monarchy, my people often visit his clay. He also sends volunteers and trades, thanks! We had some drama over my friendship with Rossia but we are moving past it! Long live the glorious Komi! Коми је моја нова Русија! * French Kingdomball - Fellow Christian monarchy, you tour my clay and spend money there, also thanks for the trade! Ова навали се не предају! RIP old friend... What have they done to yuo? * Croatiaball - Kebab removing brother. I don't completely love him (ZAPADNA SRPSKA JE SRBIJA!). The kebabs that we make from kebab clay are amazing! He is my Balkan brother. (gib Zapadna Srpska tho) We trade cards in kebabémon a lot. Живели балканци! * Montanaball - My Native American friend, I will sail all the way to protect you, remove Ojibwas and thanks for the military help. Уклоните кэбаб Ојибвас! * Krasnoyarskball - Business Partner! I support your army! * New Roman Empireball - Oi, it's a fellow Christian. Pls stop killing Muslims tho, just create a secret underground railroad in kabab! Grazie! Хвала! * Helvetic Confederationball - He is my chocolate supplier! He also has a large Serb diaspora! Е чо ко ла те! *Kabardia-Karachayball - Caucasus Friend! Arrow! *New Srivijayaball, , , , and - Trade! Бог је Србин и он ће нас чувати! * Empire of the Netherlandsball - United against European Fascists, of tradings too. Ooh, Ja! Das ist gut! Ohh Ja! * and - Mis amigos Hispañoles! THEY TEACH ME DESPACITO SPANISH! * - Of fellow Balkan! We of tradings and drinkings vodka! THANKS SO MUCH FOR HAGIA SOPHIA (500 ESD ONLY!)! Rest in Peace old friend... * Eastern States of Americaball - Ally! But don't bomb me! The 1990s never forget. Бомба! Бомба! Нови Сад без бомбе! GIB MAACCCDONALLLL!!!!! Neutral * Russian Republicball and - Trading partner but of no hurtings Komi! And don't kill each other! Fellow Slavs! Enemies * - STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! YOU SLAUGHTER YOUR PEOPLE LIKE FLEAS!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL ERITREA AND DJIBOUTI ARE FREE FROM YOUR RULE AND YEMEN IS FREE! REEEEEEE! REMOVE HOUTHI KEBAB!!!!!! * - ANOTHER STUPID HUMAN RIGHTS ABUSER!!! I WILL NEVER STOP ACCEPTING YOUR REFUGEES UNTIL BENGHAZI IS FREE! REEEEEEE! IN ADDITION, YOU ARE A DEMON COMBINATION OF ISLAMISM AND COMMUNISM! EVERYTHING ELSE WAS BETTER! STOP OPPRESSING THE BERBERS, YOU BONE-BRAIN!!!!! REMOVE USBAN KEBAB!!!!!! Subdivisions the Serbian Kingdomball is divided into 2 provinces, 1 district and 5 autonomous duchies* and 2 colonies. They are: Duchies * Ghegia Duchy* - (Kosovo) * Boynitsa Duchy* - (Parts of Vidin Province, Bulgaria) * Crna Gora Duchy* - (Montenegro) * Vojvodina Duchy* - (Vojvodina) * Planina Athos Duchy* - (Mount Athos) *Self-ruling and only pays foreign aid (taxes at a lower rate) and allows military access District * City Council of the Federal Belgrade District - (Seat of the Royal Family, Located in Belgrade Oblast and the inner city) Provinces * Istočna Srpska Province - (East Republika Srpska) * Srbija Province - (Rest of Mainland Serbia) Colonies * Serbian Vrhpeška - ( ) * Serbian Ostrvo Heard - (Heard and McDonald Islands) Government Serbia has an absolutionist monarchy with elements of a republic as there 18,113 advisors for every 1,000 people who advise the Tsar and are voted on by the people. However, the Tsar is able to override these decisions. 2030 Census Population There are 18,113,121 people living in Serbia, 9,549,056 of whom are biologically male and 8,564,065 are biologically female. Racial Makeup Serbo-Croatians There are 16,664,071 Serbo-Croatians in Serbia. Gheg-Serbo-Croatian There are 72,020 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Gheg and Serbo-Croatian. Soqotri-Serbo-Croatian There are 688 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Soqotri and Serbo-Croatian. Arab-Serbo-Croatian There are 11 peoples with mixed backgrounds of Arab and Serbo-Croatian. Arabs There are 592,932 Arabs in Serbia. Africans (96% Tigrinya, 4% Somali) There are 271,696 Africans in Serbia. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) There are 253,896 Romanis (Romas/Gypsys) in Serbia. Gheg There are 240,008 Ghegs in Serbia. Hungarians There are 17,022 Hungarians in Serbia. Bulgarians There are 778 Bulgarians in Serbia. Dwellings There are 200 dwellings in Serbia. Predominant Race of Dwellings Serbo-Croatian 180 dwellings are Serbian (7 are Gheg-Serbo-Croatian) in Serbia. Hungarian 13 dwellings are Hungarian in Serbia. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) 4 dwellings are Romani in Serbia. Arab 1 dwelling is Arab in Serbia. Gheg 1 dwelling is Gheg in Serbia. Bulgarian 1 dwelling is Bulgarian in Serbia. Households There are 4,195,510 households in Serbia. Serbo-Croatian 4,075,959 households are Serbian (62,933 are Gheg-Serbo-Croatian) in Serbia. Hungarian 83,686 households are Hungarian in Serbia. Romani (Roma/Gypsy) 14,346 households are Romani in Serbia. Arab 4,304 households are Arab in Serbia. Gheg 17043 households are Gheg in Serbia. Bulgarian 172 households are Bulgarian in Serbia. Rates of Homelessness 17,931,990 people live in/own residences, 181,131 don't have residences. Bought Residences 14,345,592 people live in/own residences bought (I.E. Houses; Not rented properties like conduminiums, apartment's, etc.) Rented Residences 3,586,398 people live in/own residences rented (I.E. Conduminiums, apartment's, etc.; Not a bought property like a house.) Age Groups 0-18 3,586,398 0-18 year olds inhabit Serbia. 18-40 10,759,194 18-40 year olds inhabit Serbia. 40-100 5,379,597 40-100 year olds inhabit Serbia. 100+ 1,793,199 100+ year olds inhabit Serbia. Religion Christianity There are 17,369,873 Christians in Serbia. Greek Orthodoxy There are 16,918,332 Orthodox Christians in Serbia. Roman Catholicism There are 451,468 Catholic Christians in Serbia. Protestantism There are 73 Protestant Christians in Serbia. Islam There are 662,262 Muslims in Serbia. Sunnism There are 463,583 Sunni Muslims in Serbia. Shiism There are 149,119 Shia Muslims in Serbia. Sufism There are 49,560 Sufi Muslims in Serbia. Atheism/Agnosticism There are 163,019 Atheists and Agnostics in Serbia. Judaism There are 18,113 Jews in Serbia. Statistics *Murder Rate: 0.2 murders per 1,000,000 *Human Development Index: 0.932 *Life Expectancy: 80.1 *Economy growth per year: 7.61 *Democracy Index: 7.16 - Barely Flawed Democracy **Electoral process and pluralism - 8.42 **Functioning of government - 5.91 **Political participation - 9.18 **Political culture - 5.15 **Civil liberties - 7.99 *Political Stability and Absence of Violence/Terrorism: 99% *Ease of Doing Business: #2, behind Eastern States of Americaball and ahead of Komi Kingdomball *Foreign Investment: $13,431,208,333 (8,378,794 Ω, 900,215,035.72 ß) *Happiness Index: 8.92, 3rd Place *Nominal GDP Per Capita: 81,289 ESD, 481 ß, 15 Ω *Population Density: 145.9 per square kilometre (234.8 per square mile) *Average Height: 1.82 meters (5.99 feet) *Obesity Rate: 6.71% *Divorce Rate: 8.37% *Tea Consumption: 18 litres *Alcohol Consumption: 167 litres (2nd behind Komi Kingdomball) *Coffee Consumption: 8 litres *Cannabis Consumption rate: 0.28% *Fertility Rate: 2.94 children per woman *Patriotism: 96% *Crime rate: 0.77 per 100,000 *Age of Criminal Responsibility: 15 *Assault Rate: 152.39 per 1,000,000 *Internet Usage: 999.97 per 100,000 *Infant Mortality Rate: 0.87 per 1000 infants *Literacy Rate: 99.9% Gallery Serbian Kingdom.png Srbija.png Europe.png ē.jpg Por.png|Royal Portrait Nikolas Mira A.png|Nikolas I's Portrait Ekaterina.png|Ekaterina of Vojvodina's Portrait NikolasB.png|Nikolas, Prince of Vojvodina (Nikolas II's Portrait) Map of Eastern Europe EW.png NikMira.png|Nikolas III's Portrait VrhpeskaNik.png|Photograph of Nik III on Vacation in Vrhpeska Another workkk.PNG|Serbian Ostrvo Heard (Bottom-Left Corner) Tsardom_of_Serbia-Roki_Vulovic-BE.png|Credit to Bosnian Empire Screen Shot 2019-11-02 at 9.41.50 AM.png|Tsarina Vida of Montenegro C4C8157F-9238-49E3-8731-15470D94E5AD.png|Credit to Beany 6EABD7C3-59C0-4D67-86E3-9D64C9EFB13B.jpeg EtatisSva15.png|Prince Nik EtatisSva10.png|Princess Alecha NikEngraving.png|Engraving of Nikolas II SrbFlag.png|Flag SuprisedSerb.jpg la.png xeyesded.png Wink.png bittersweet.gif Category:Countryballs Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:South Europe Category:Balkans Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Monarchist Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Serbo-Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Romani Speaking Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Secular Category:Tigrinya Speaking Countryball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Hungarian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Category:Gheg Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Absolute Monarchy Category:Muslim Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Shia Category:Catholic Category:Jewish Category:Atheist Category:Agnostic Category:Theist Category:Eastern Europe Category:East Europe Category:Southern Europe Category:Mediterranean Category:Africa Category:East Africa Category:Eastern Africa Category:Antarctica Category:Agean Category:Red Sea Category:Danube River Category:Roma Speaking Countryball Category:Gypsy Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka